


Call Out My Name Like Lines From A Page

by kindahoping4forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend!Cal, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Cum Play, Soft!Dom Cal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: Calum comes home frisky but you're deeply engrossed in the book you're reading. Who doesn't love a good multi-task?
Relationships: Calum Hood/You, calum hood/reader
Kudos: 17





	Call Out My Name Like Lines From A Page

“Hey, pretty girl, I didn’t think you’d still be up.”

It’s late when Calum walks into the bedroom, after a long day in the studio led to a late night blowing off steam at a bar downtown. 

“Honestly didn’t mean to be, just got caught up reading,” you shrug, holding up your dog-eared paperback for him to see.

“Aw, well thanks for makin’ me feel special, love,” he jokes, leaning in to give you a kiss on his way to the bathroom.

You playfully bite his lip as he pulls away. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, needy,” you tease.

While Cal takes a quick shower, you get up, take your teacup to the sink and turn off the lights you’d left on in the living room for him. When you get back to the bedroom, he’s sprawled out on the bed in his black tank and grey sweatpants, reading the back of your book.

“Looks good,” he comments as you climb in next to him. “You know what’s also lookin’ good right about now…” He exaggeratedly raises his eyebrows in approval of the sight of you wearing only panties and one of his t-shirts; he reaches over and slides a hand up and down your bare thigh to test the waters.

You smirk at him. “Are you _ever_ going to be able to go out and get tipsy without wanting to come home and eat me out?

“Oh, I come home wanting to get between your legs even when I’m stone cold sober, baby,” he replies, pecking at your neck, hand traveling higher to brush against your clothed center.

You giggle, basking in his attention for a minute and then wriggle away from him. “I was actually hoping to finish my chapter before bed, babe,” you admit.

“I’ll wait,” he declares, passing the book to you.

You grin at his persistence. “It’s late.”

“You’ll stay up,” he insists, laying back with a cheeky smile.

You chuckle and resume your reading while Calum pulls out his phone and starts mindlessly scrolling. One hand remains stroking your thigh and you feel his eyes on you every so often and you have to admit, you like it; when he’s like this it makes you feel an irresistible combination of loved, desired and powerful.

You’re surprised that you actually get close to three pages read before his hand starts wandering again. Your eyes flicker over to him but his gaze stays fixed on his phone, as if the hand currently rubbing you over your panties has a mind of its own. 

You are able to stay focused on the words in front of you for a few more paragraphs, until Cal’s hand slides beneath your panties and starts making contact with you; his fingers dip in and out of your wet folds, lightly tracing the geography of your pussy and you involuntarily rock your hips against them, looking for friction.

“Thought you said you could wait for me to finish my book, baby,” you complain playfully.

He brings his hand away from your thighs and turns to face you as he raises his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. “I know a busy woman like you appreciates a good multi-task,” he shrugs. 

You bite your lip at his boldness and tentatively return to your reading. He keeps to himself for a minute or two and then suddenly his hand is nonchalantly inside your underwear again. “I have less than 10 pages left, Cal,” you laugh.

“Sounds great, baby, take your time,” he nods casually, as he presses on your clit, causing you to jump.

Your voice is shaky as you say, “Instead of stretching out my panties, you can take them off, you know.”

He looks at you, amused. “Thought you said you wanted to finish your book,” he teases, pulling the material down and off your legs.

“Who said I wasn’t going to?” You fire back, eyes glowing.

Calum laughs in a delighted, low tone that goes straight to your core and moves to lay between your legs. “Fair point, love.” He traces a finger from your knee down your thigh, to just over the lips of your pussy. “We’ll see what gets finished first, you or that chapter.”

You raise the book to your face once again and try your best to focus despite his light strokes up and down your center. He’s having fun messing with you and that’s turning you on almost as much as his touches. You decide to push his buttons right back and quickly rid yourself of your shirt. He looks up to see you with your book in one hand and your breast in the other, tugging at your nipples. He groans.

Your brain manages to process some more words on the page and just as you’re about to turn it, you feel Cal’s tongue on you, licking a long stripe up your center. You shudder but keep reading. Unsatisfied with your reaction, he does it again; only this time, when he reaches your clit, he sucks it between his lips and you cry out. You feel him smile against you as he pulls back and goes back to tracing your skin with his fingertips.

This dance continues for the next few minutes: you gain your composure and keep reading, he teases you by slowly grazing his digits across your folds and just when it feels like you’ve gotten used to that, his mouth suddenly makes its move.

You’ve been staring at the same sentence for what feels like forever now and Cal’s mouth is firmly attached to your clit, swirling and suckling. You notice the hand that had been bruisingly gripping your thigh isn’t there anymore and you peer over your book to see he’s shifted his body so that he can get a hand on his cock. You assumed he had been rutting up against the bed, he usually can’t help it when he goes down on you, but you still moan when you see the tell-tale wet spot on his sweatpants.

“Cal…” you breathe, setting your book down to thread your fingers through his hair. “I give up… fuck… just want you to make me cum.”

He pulls away from you. “I don’t know, baby, that chapter seemed really important to you, I wouldn’t want you to be left wondering,” he says with a slight edge to his voice. He gets up and looks directly at you as he strips off his clothes and wraps his hand around his cock. “Keep reading and I’ll _let_ you cum.”

You whine in frustration and he scowls at you with disdain; Cal doesn’t get like this too often, usually after a stressful day, sometimes after a night out. It’s undeniably hot, especially when the memories flood your mind during the months you’re alone while he’s on tour, but in the moment it’s unbearable.

He gets back on the bed and gets next to you, on his knees; he purposefully strokes his cock in front of you and leans down to let the precum he’s just teased out fall onto your nipples. You suck your lip and start pawing at your breasts but he swats your hands away and reaches over to pick up your book and shove it in your hands before crawling back between your legs. 

Calum nips at your thighs, waiting for you to resume your task before he’ll resume his. You impatiently buck your hips and lament, “Baby, please, I shouldn’t have made you wait.” 

He shakes his head and shifts again so you can see him touching himself. “That doesn’t look like you reading, does it, pretty girl?” He groans as he teases over the head of his cock. “Told you I could wait for you then, I can still wait now.”

You grumble and hold your book up, hands shaking as you turn the pages to find your place. He purrs his approval and licks a long stripe up your pussy as a reward. You try to continue and do what he asks but he’s devoting all of his attention to you now, tongue alternating between dipping inside your entrance and dancing around your clit. Just when you’ve started to recover from one sensation, he switches it up and your entire body trembles. 

You realize you’ve been on this particular page for quite a long time and have absorbed none of it; your lust-addled brain tells you there’s no way Cal could possibly know that though and you turn the page anyways, hoping he’ll reward your progress and let you cum. 

A glimmer of hope shoots through you as he lifts his head up and coos, “Another page? Great job, baby.” A knowing look spreads across his face as he sinks back down to you and growls, “Now read to me.”

Dread and confusion washes over you. “ _Cal_ … no,” you whimper.

He shrugs at you. “Seems like such a good book, I’d like to hear some of it, please,” he says in an even tone, as if he isn’t currently squeezing his cock. “It’s had no problem holding your attention so far.”

You take a breath and start to read aloud. It takes a couple of tries for you to make any sound, your throat is so fucking dry. Every sentence comes out in a voice that’s not your own, every word is a struggle, every letter looks like an unknown alien symbol. You could be making this all up off the top of your head for all you know, it feels like you’re speaking in tongues.

Calum makes good on his word and continues to eat you out dutifully as you move swiftly through the book; a moan escapes you every now and again and whenever he applies suction to your clit, you let out a series of gasps that you fear will make him stop and reprimand you, but he never does. You can tell he’s getting desperate too, you can feel him grunting against you as he works.

Your voice is barely audible as you announce, “Cal… babe… laaa… last page…”

He looks up at you, fire in his eyes, your wetness on his face. “Doing so good for me, baby,” he praises, panting almost as much as you are. “Let me have it.”

You’ve never read faster in your life; your eyes fly over the page and you’re speaking at a lightning pace. You’re actively thrusting against Cal’s mouth now but he’s beyond the point of caring, he needs you to cum too. You see him rocking his hips against the bed, cock shiny, angry and longing for attention. He openly moans as he prepares to finally bring you over the edge, lips attaching to your clit and not intending to let go until you finish.

You choke out the final few words and fling the book across the bed, hands rushing to dig into Cal’s hair. Now that you’re able to be fully focused on his actions, you can feel your climax building with great intensity. One long whine is all you’re able to manage as your orgasm plows through you; your hips thrash wildly against his face, you tense up so hard your body seems to fold in on itself and you squeeze your eyes shut so tight you can see stars.

He licks you through it, murmuring in encouragement; he pulls away at the first sign of oversensitivity but he lingers around your thighs, pampering you with soft kisses and reassuring tones. As soon as your body starts to relax and your breathing slows, he’s sitting up and frantically tugging at his cock.

You’re absolutely spent from what you’ve just experienced but the sight of your boyfriend so desperate to get himself off _just_ from pleasuring you has you immediately feeling needy again. You can’t seem to find your words yet so you just whimper and reach for him.

Cal gets next to you, hand working his shaft relentlessly; he’s breathing in that pronounced way that tells you it won’t be long before he’s finished. He starts to lean in and you sit up on your elbows to meet him halfway, kissing him hungrily. You don’t want to disrupt the rhythm he has going on his cock so you scratch your nails up and down his thigh, which makes him groan into your mouth. 

His hand speeds up as he starts panting your name and that needy feeling washes over you again. You get his attention by squeezing his thigh; he opens his eyes to see you sitting there with your mouth open, tongue out, waiting to be filled with his cum. 

“I fucking love you, baby,” he sighs as he scoots closer. He lays the head of his cock on your tongue and gives himself just a few more strokes before you feel warm cum shooting across your mouth. He moans as he slows his pace but maintains a firm grip, making sure he gives you every drop he has. You’ve earned it.

Once he’s finished, he drops his hand and his head and lets out a giant sigh. Before he can pull back, you make quick work of taking him into your mouth under the guise of cleaning him up; really, you just wanted to taste him for even a minute longer.

Calum murmurs in protest and pulls away, collapsing onto the pillow next to you; he pulls you into him and you rest your head on his chest. You lay there for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing, enjoying the comfortable silence you often find yourselves in after being intimate.

“Never been more proud to be such an avid reader,” you joke, pressing a kiss to his chest tattoo.

He lets out that surprised raspy laugh you love that always happens when he’s tired. “Lucky my girl’s such a nerd,” he teases, squeezing you close.

Cal sits up and reaches across the bed to retrieve your discarded book. You watch curiously as he pats around the sheets and glances at the floor before he hands it to you and says sheepishly, “Sorry, baby, dunno where your bookmark ended up. Looks like we lost your page.”

A wide grin spreads across your face as you take the book and pull him back down to you. “I don’t think I’ll mind starting back from the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Library Voices' "Reluctant Readers Make Reluctant Lovers"
> 
> This was originally published on [my Tumblr ](https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/625372051585335296/call-out-my-name-like-lines-from-a-page-calum) in August 2020 - come hang out with me there!


End file.
